Angelic Betrayal
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Dean has enough of Castiel using him, so he turns his back on Castiel and on Heaven itself. Heaven isn't done with him though and sends another lost love to help him when he is in danger.


Once Dean was more calm, he began to think about all that had just happened and just couldn't understand how it had happened. How Cas had used them like that, like they were just pawns in his little war. Like he was Zachariah and Michael. Cas had allowed Balthazar to use them, his friend and his lover...Cas had betrayed them. Him. Dean should have known this would happen, after all everyone betrays him. His father, his brother even Bobby. All of the people that Dean had trusted and loved had disappointed and betrayed him at least more then once.

Cas though, Cas had been unexpected. Dean had trusted him to never leave, hurt or betray him and yesterday Cas had done all three. Had been doing the first two for a year now. Dean just didn't understand it that after all they had been through, how Cas could do this. Cas had...Dean loved him, had allowed Cas to fuck him when no other male had ever come close. Dean had trusted him like he had no other outside of his family. Not even Bobby and Ellen had been as trusted. And Cas had thrown it all away to use Sam and him as a distraction, bait. Put Sam in danger without any means of protection. The brother that Dean had spent his entire life protecting, had gone to Hell for and who Dean had just gotten back.

That was not something Dean thought he could ever forgive, that was pretty much unforgivable on every level of existence. Added to it was the smug way Balthazar had looked at them then the way he possessively touched Cas as if...As if he had a right to Cas...It was then that Dean came to a realization that was long in coming, all the times he had seen them together. The eye sex that had once belonged solely to Dean...Cas had slept with Balthazar...Cas had been unfaithful...In every way Cas had betrayed him. That realization drove Dean to drink every single drop of alchol in Bobby's house.

At dawn, Dean closed his eyes and sorta prayed."Castiel, as of this moment, we will have nothing to do with you, Heaven or your pathetic little war. You have betrayed me..us in every single way possible and we are simply done. You are a disgusting douche and have become just like Zachariah and far as I'm concerned, Cas was killed by Lucifer and was never brought back. Castiel was, the pathetic soldier of Heaven who has no true thoughts of his own and is just another dick like every other angel in existence. Cas would never have used us..used me, never have done any of the things you have been doing and so I easily say stay the hell away from us or I'll get the holy oil out, light a match and get flambe fried angel. Castiel cannot be trusted and I will not have you near those that I still love. So go to Hell." Dean felt like throwing up and celebrating.

Neither Bobby or Sam understood why he had done it without hearing Cas out, as Dean had always given Castiel the benefit of the doubt. Even when Castiel had been working with Zachariah. They argued with him, telling Dean that Castiel made him happy and he shouldn't pull away from him without giving Castiel a chance. That went on for hours until finally Dean had enough and just shouted.

"HE IS FUCKING THE DICK BALTHAZAR."That ended any argument about giving Cas another chance and instead led to Sam and Bobby planning ways to kill him. Both believed Dean, assuming that Castiel had actually told him or he'd seen it. Dean knew Castiel better then either of them after all. So they knew Castiel had betrayed their brother and son and they wanted vengeance, After everything Dean had been threw, he deserved better then to be used by one they thought that they could trust above all others. Dean listened to all their plans and was tempted by some of them but he just wanted it to end.

"Just don't...If he shows up, I'll keep my promise but otherwise I want nothing to do with that dick again..Cas is dead and all that is left is Castiel..He's worse then when we first met him...Cas would never have done any of the things that Castiel have done since Lawrence..Hell, Cas would never have left me...Ever. Cas would have stayed and we would have had the life we talked about if we had managed to survive the Apocalypse." Dean stopped, remembering the talks they had after the sex. Never before had Dean lain on a bed with someone and talked about the future...Dreaming about spending his life with Cas was a memory that hurt like hell.

Sam winced at the pain in his brother's voice and wished like Hell Cas...Castiel could die a billion painful deaths." Why did he..leave...I thought you would have your happiness with him..Like when we dream walked and you two were together...When I told you to get your happy ever after, I meant with him...Yet you went to Lisa.."Dean looked away, the moment when he had thought that Sam was gone but I still have Cas...Only to learn that Cas was going to become Sheriff of Heaven had been just as bad as watching Sam and Adam fall into the Cage..Dean should have realized then that it wasn't Cas. Should have known that Cas would never have left him like Cas would know that Dean needed him in his darkest hour of need...Instead he had been left adrift without his brother or lover.

It had taken him a week to get himself together enough to remember his promise to Sam and to chose Lisa, a ready made family. Much like the one he had just memories of,the memories were to much for Dean and he snapped."I didn't choose Lisa. Castiel popped up, told me that he was the new Sheriff of Heaven and then left without a goodbye and I didn't see him again until a year later in that motel room..And that's enough of this garbage. Its done. He's out of his life for good if he knows what is good for him, if he doesn't then I light him up then use Gabriel's sword and kill the fucking bastard." With that he stormed out.

Leaving Sam and Bobby to just stare after him, unable to believe that this was really happening. Both of them had witnessed the epic love that was Dean & Cas and both had been happy. If anyone deserved an angel for a love it was Dean. They had thought that Cas would be good for him, make Dean happy..Neither of them had ever dreamed anything remotely like this would ever happen. How could Cas betray Dean after everything, Hell Cas had fallen for Dean.

Yet now he had cheated on him with a slimy dick that stole souls, weapons and who knew what else all they knew that perhaps it was just that Dean was right and Cas had died and Castiel was just the soldier they had first met with more power and the memories. It was the only understandable way to see how this had happened to Dean really, while Sam..

Sam prayed for the very last time, for this incident was finally enough to end what little faith he had left. The Apocalypse hadn't managed to destroy his faith completely because Sam had seen Cas and believed that God had made Cas for his brother, to give Dean the happiness that he deserved. Now...Now he knew differently. There was no God and no good Angels."Castiel, you are a bastard for what you have done to my brother and I hope you burn in Hell for it as you deserve. If I ever see your face again, I will kill you. And I don't care if that means Raphael destroys this world as Dean matters more to me...You are a true disappoint and have shown me that there are no good angels of any sort...Just go to Hell where you belong more so then Lucifer and Michael, at least they were honest about using us...And they never betrayed Dean like you have. Come before any of us ever again, you wingless dick, and you will die as painfully as I can imagine."


End file.
